DHigh School
by Shazi-Chan
Summary: Just a random Thing a did on the weekend. one shot UPDATE: went through and fixed annoying gramatical errors and added a few things.


A/N: According to us Aussie's (plus several other countries) British people suck at cricket, I don't believe that

A/N: According to us Aussie's (plus several other countries) British people suck at cricket, I don't believe that. Could be because I don't really care… oh well the train they're on is like the one you travel on in twilight town so all the seats are facing inwards from the sides. Lol happy readings… by the way, I like twins can you tell?

**Disclaimer: **As much as I'd like to I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the Character involved. If I did things would be very different. Very different indeed…

"Naminé hand me the onion would you" a red headed girl held her hand out for her blond twin to give her then the chopping board

"Here Kairi" she handed the board with the onion on it to her

"Thank you" Kairi scraped the onion into the pan of chicken she'd just finished browning

"Roxas your gonna burn it" a brunet boy wined at his own twin reaching over to grab the pan off him

"Sora get away from me or **you're **gonna burn me" Roxas pushed him away

"Why'd we get stuck in a class with those two?" an older silver haired boy sighed

"Who know" his red headed cooking partner said dreamily

"Axel stop staring" Riku punched his arm

"Ow, sorry, what was I doing?" Axel rubbed his arm

"Cutting the vegies, now pay attention before you cut yourself" Riku kept his eyes on the pan as he flicked the frying chicken and onion like an expert chef

"Riku" their brunet teacher warned as she watched the class form the front

"Sorry Miss Lockheart" he glanced in her direction before looking to make sure Sora and Roxas didn't set anything on fire like last week. The memories, they ended up spending the remaining school time on the oval with the rest of the school because Sora set the boiling potatoes on fire

"Roxas let me try?" Sora asked eagerly

"No Sora lat time we tries that you caused a fire" Roxas pushed him away "now fill the pot with cool water and don't burn yourself" he ordered

"But its cool water" Sora frowned

"Sora you set your breakfast on fire this morning" Roxas raised his eyebrows in annoyance

"And?" Sora prompted

"It was cereal" Roxas replied dryly

"How in the world do you set cereal on fire?" Naminé spun around

"Same way you burn yourself on cool water I guess" Kairi shrugged

"Sora you're so useless. What would you do if Roxas wasn't here?" Riku asked

"Less talking, more cooking please" Miss Lockheart glared at them

"Sorry Miss Lockheart" they chanted

"Wow Sora how the hell did you manage that? Selphie asked leaning forward on her train seat to get a closer look at Sora's bandaged arm

"Idiot slipped when he was chopping the capsicum" Roxas sighed and crossed his arms

"Nice" the brunet with a mullet cross a Mohawk held his hand up for a high five

"What'd you do to you're nose Demyx?" Kairi inquired

"Luxord sent a cricket ball flying at me nose" he blushed

"For a Brit he's not that bad at cricket" Roxas thought aloud

"Xigbar called for a free kick," a tall, stocky teen laughed from the other side of the train

"Lex, Xigbar wouldn't know golf from ping pong," Riku shook his head and shrugged,

"True" Lexaeus nodded in agreement

"So Vexen what happened in chemistry?" Sora asked the blond sitting with his usual friends Larxene, Marluxia and Zexion.

"Zexion threw up" he shrugged, Marluxia and Larxene giggled

"But Zex isn't in Chemistry" A dread locked boy glanced up from his magazine

"I walked passed the class when I was getting a book and smelt the most revolting smell that caused me to hurl" Zexion adjusted his glasses so her could read better causing Larxene and Marluxia to giggle harder

"Being good I hope" the silver haired conductor came in to their carriage

"Sure are Xemmy" Larxene smiled sweetly. Xemnas scanned around the seats with his orange eyes

"Axel's not on?" he raised a questioning eyebrow,

"Nah he's gotta stay after school," Naminé laughed waving Xemnas off,

"I see" Xemnas nodded and proceeded to check thee other passenger tickets

The train slowed to a stop and everyone hauled themselves onto the platform. They exchanged farewells and went off.

A/N: hell I dunno, I went through it again and found grammatical errors and so I fixed them


End file.
